


Routine

by OokamiInu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hinted feelings, One Shot, Prior Widowmaker, Short One Shot, mercymaker, not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiInu/pseuds/OokamiInu
Summary: A small break between work, Angela enjoys a routine given by the famous Amélie.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Created back in 2017 and published on another site. Re-uploaded with changes and updates as best as I could do since I do not have a beta. Enjoy!

She would watch her as she practiced. It seemed random when she would have these urges to show her warm ups and routines at the base. Angela knew how urges felt. Oh, she was very familiar with it. 

Sometimes they would be in the lounge together, waiting for Gérard to get out of a conference with his counterparts. She would keep Amélie company while she visited base, she practically was an honored guest here. Not that she minded, it would get her away from the office. 

Yet it was at times like this, she would smother her urges. Watching Amélie holding the chair, stretching her leg out as she was doing her warm ups. Those thighs alone reminded her how much power Amélie had behind her figure. Being a successful ballerina had its perks, but Angela understood the sacrifices as well. 

God knows how many times she would take a look at Amélie for her injuries with Gérard's insistence. Not that she could blame him, but she respected the work that went behind ballet. Even if it caused some stress fractures or dislocated joints that could be taken care of with her nanomachines. Might have been a little cheating to how fast she recovered with her nanomachines, but Angela couldn’t say no to those eyes of Amélie. How could she keep her from pursuing her passions? She would surely advise heavily on taking some days off, but otherwise Amélie would be back on her feet literally not even a day or two after. Angela knew what it was like to keep going even when advised to rest. 

Here she was again, watching her friend rise on her feet, and back down again. She would repeat the simple routine, then change to the next, adding a jump to it. At this point, she would have left her chair and start moving around the room. Spinning and jumping, arms in various positions with each set. Whatever the next show’s routine Amélie had upcoming, she would work on. The lounge was big enough and the meetings tended to be long. It was like a free show every time for Angela. 

Angela was fine with this. Watching her friend continue on, a smile playing at her lips. Angela couldn’t be greedy and let her urges take over. As much as she had wanted Amélie, she knew it wouldn’t work out. Amélie knew this too, all those close calls they had with one another. Just one kiss wouldn’t hurt would it? 

Amélie stopped in front of her, taking a bow, a sheen of sweat on her skin. Angela clapped, softly laughing at the silly bowing. Angela was Amélie's audience, always having her full attention. She rose from her bow, smiling to Angela. 

"As always, you never cease to amaze me, Amélie." 

"You flatter me too much, Angela." 

Oh, Angela would do so much more to show how amazing Amélie was. 


End file.
